1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spirogyra controlling and deodorant composition that serves well for the purpose of suppressing or preventing the occurrence of spirogyra and maladous odor in water or on moist surface in fish rearing aquarium, water culture and by mulching pond and marsh, etc.
2. Prior art
In fish rearing, there is no effective means of controlling spirogyra and preventing maladous odor.
In water culture, there is a prior art method of controlling spirogyra, as illustrated in FIG. 3.
In this method, artificial urethane resin medium (2) is placed above a solution chamber (1); solution (3) is circulated by pumping it from a solution tank (4) to the solution chamber (1) by means of a circulatory pump (8); solution (3) is then fed through the solution chamber (1) to a grown plant (6) retained by the net-like retainer (5) of artificial medium (2), wherein the solution surface around the base of the grown plant (6) is covered with wool pills (7) for shading, to prevent the photosynthesis of spirogyra and thus suppress its occurrence.
The prior art method described above poses the following problems, 1) through 3).
1) The occurrence of spirogyra is suppressed only around the shaded base portion. Spirogyra that has occurred at the unshaded portion midway in the circulation path of the solution (3) is transferred, due to the circulation of solution (3), and clings to the net-like retainer (5) of artificial medium (2), adding maladous odor to the grown plant (6).
2) To remove spirogyra clinging to the net-like retainer (5) of artificial medium (2), it is necessary to remove the artificial medium (2) from the solution chamber (1). Also, clogging of the circulation path of the solution (3) by spirogyra necessitates disassembly of the circulation path unit. These operations hamper easy cleaning.
3) Since wool pills (7) are degreased and begin to absorb water in about 24 hours, and since spirogyra occurs on the surface of the pills (7) that have absorbed water, the pills must be renewed frequently, an undesirable requirement in that maintenance is troublesome and cost is high.
The object of the present invention is to provide a spirogyra controlling and deodorant composition capable of perfectly controlling spirogyra and maladous odor and retaining its controlling performance for a long time.